


at the end of the world (i'd still have you)

by notyouricon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Lee Felix, Assassins & Hitmen, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Magick Is A Thing, Multi, Oppression, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Bang Chan, Spies & Secret Agents, Tagging as I go, corrupt government, no beta we die like men, revolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: everyone thought it was impossible, magick wasn't real. but what they don't know, won't kill them, right? wrong.orfelix works for The Agency as an assassin, taking down those who want to oppress those born with magick. and if he has to risk his life? well, it's a hazard of the job, at least he'll get compensated.
Kudos: 14





	at the end of the world (i'd still have you)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm supposed to be working on wake up, but this idea hit me about a month ago, and i wanted to try my hand at writing darker, more volatile universes. so this was born. the first chapter should hopefully be up soon, but let me know what you think of the idea thusfar, i hope you guys like it! follow my twitter @doppio_jin
> 
> love as always, julian. <3.

Lee Felix 

A brilliant young man whose dangerous magick was the cause for his recruitment to The Agency. At the age of twelve, Felix’s powers first lashed out, after he watched his parents and older sister be executed for harboring illegal magick-users. He killed three people. After his younger sister and himself were taken into The Agency, Felix was fitted with a pair of wrist cuffs that inhibited his powers, rendering him as normal as most other human beings with the exception of his profound agility, honed through years of training at The Agency headquarters. Felix naturally seeks control, and even before becoming part of The Agency, was training in martial arts at his father’s request. He also spent years studying etiquette, acrobatics, weaponry, and the finer arts of espionage. When he turned sixteen, he began work as an assassin for The Agency, taking out key members of the political movement to eradicate magick completely. Each kill is a mark against him, and he is resigned in the fact that there is no saving his soul. Now, at the age of nineteen, after rising through the ranks of The Agency, Felix is to embark on his most ambitious mission; infiltrate the royal family. Either kill both King and Heir, or remain a sleeper cell, gaining the trust of the Heir, quietly disposing of the King, and becoming the successor to the throne. It could take years. It could kill him. 

Bang Chan

He is a household name; his face has been seen on every telecast screen throughout the continent. His father, the King, is the main advocate for the eradication of magick, the very thing that Chan possesses. As a secret magick-user and the son of one of the most powerful men on the planet, Chan’s identity is his greatest secret, and what keeps him from making a connection with those around him. It doesn’t help that as an only child, and as the only Heir, he is constantly kept separate from people his age. His years spent in isolation gave him time to harness his power, refine it into the most acute weapon. With a friendly smile, he can win nearly anyone over, but those who look too closely into his eyes might catch a glimpse of something that isn’t quite right. Now, he’s twenty-three, his parents are looking for him to marry, any of the suitable and eligible bachelors and bachelorettes would suit their tastes, but he finds that one, in particular, is almost too perfect. With growing curiosity and a secret that could destroy not only him but the entire royal family, he toes the line between right and wrong. For better or for worse, the continent will someday have to accept him as King. 

Supporting Cast:

Lee Minho – Felix’s Helper/Designer/Ear

Seo Changbin – An Employee to the Royal Family, Friend to Bang Chan (An Agency sleeper cell)

Hwang Hyunjin – Second Assassin at The Agency, Known As Red Widow

Han Jisung – Eccentric Inventor at The Agency, Designed Felix’s Cuffs

Kim Seungmin – A Cousin to The Royal Family, Heir to a large estate

Yang Jeongin – Servant in the Palace, Personal Attaché For Bang Chan

Olivia Lee – Felix’s Sister, also recruited to The Agency, Works With the Deep Cover Task Force


End file.
